


when i fall you offer me a softer place to land

by twoorangecookies



Series: trimberly tropey times [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Roommates, the other rangers appear, tropey times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Here's the thing. Kimberly Hart needed a roommate. Kimberly Hart had been living the good life with her parents paying her rent, but they then decided that it was time for her to learn some responsibility and get by on her own. Kimberly Hart could not afford her apartment on her part time job at Krispy Kreme. So Kimberly Hart needed a roommate.Or a story about how Kimberly Hart posted an ad on craigstlist to find a roommate and got a response from a very interesting girl.





	1. get a grip you're acting so weird

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "roommates" by itsalreadyinuse on tumblr. This is what came of it. It got longer than I realized in the opening alone, so it will be in two or three parts. Again, this is purely for fun and I'm not taking it seriously.
> 
> Story title from Push by Sarah McLachlan. Again, I put it on shuffle and used the first song to come up. And now I realize it's SUCH a trimberly song. Wow.
> 
> Chapter title from You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing by Halestorm, also from shuffle.

Here's the thing. Kimberly Hart needed a roommate. Kimberly Hart had been living the good life with her parents paying her rent, but they then decided that it was time for her to learn some responsibility and get by on her own. Kimberly Hart could not afford her apartment on her part time job at Krispy Kreme. So Kimberly Hart needed a roommate.

 

She could have asked her best friend, her platonic soul mate, her brother from another mother, and her partner in all things mischief; Zachary Taylor. But then she would have to _live_ with Zachary Taylor, and seeing as how she knew him better than anyone else she knew that it would never work. They were both loud, obnoxious children, and she could admit it. Besides, he worked the same job she did, and she knew he couldn't afford half of her rent. As much as she loved him she wasn't so sure she could both live and work with him and both of them come out of it in one piece. Or worse, ruining their friendship. Nope. That wasn't an option for her. So that was a no go.

 

Her only other close friend was Jason Scott, and there was absolutely no way Kimberly could live with Jason Scott. She was sure he would micromanage her life and give her that disapproving Dad Stare every time she drank milk from the carton, or ate peanut butter with a spoon, or any of the things she loved to do as a ™ Certified Adult. Kimberly loved Jason. She did. He was a fierce friend and (don't tell him she ever thought this but) she looked up to him. She could never live with him.

 

So what other options did a girl have?

 

Craigslist.

 

Both Jason and Zack thought it was a terrible idea, and truthfully, when Zack Taylor says something is a bad idea? It would generally be time for Kimberly to listen. But does Kimberly Hart listen to anyone who tries to tell her no? That's right, she does not. So she posted her ad to craigslist and she waited on a reply that sounded good enough.

 

_22 y/o f lookin 4 roommate. 2Bdrm 2.5bth spacious. $700 mo + utilities n net. hit that reply yo. (serious inq. only)_

 

“Are you sure you graduated college?” Jason asked, after seeing the post.

 

“Ahyup,” Kim nodded.

 

“This ad makes you sound like you're sixteen.”

 

“What's wrong with it?” Zack asked, peering over Jason's shoulder. “It's got all the info.”

 

“You should have let me write it for you,” Jason said. He peered up at Kimberly from his phone.

 

“Then I would have gotten nerds replying,” Kim retorted, making a face. “Besides, I've already gotten two replies.”

 

“Really? Let's hear them.” Jason crossed his arms and looked at her with...that Look.

 

“Achem.” She brought her phone up to read from her email. “ _Yo. Whaddup? Lemme live wit u free and slam that puss_ -”

 

“I'd sat that one's a hard no,” Jason said as he held up a hand to stop her. “Next?”

 

Kim rolled her eyes and muttered something about his lack of fun. “ _Do you live in some fancy-ass condo? That price tag is no joke. You outta be rich enough to pay it yourself._ ” She looked up at him. Jason stared back blankly for several beats.

 

“Those are your two rousing replies? See? You should have let me write it.”

 

“Number two is right, Kim. Now that the 'rents aren't footing the bill, why don't you move somewhere cheaper? That you can, you know, afford?” Zack asked with a raised brow.

 

“I like my apartment,” she whined. “I lived there through college and everything.”

 

“I hate saying this, but Zack has a point,” Jason said. “You really should be living within your means, Kim. Or maybe put that degree to some use and get a job that isn't boxing up donuts.”

 

“Hey!” Kim raised a finger. “Don't disrespect the Kreme! I love that job! We get free stale donuts!”

 

“Those are tight,” Zack nodded, and he and Kim high-fived.

 

“Don't encourage her,” Jason begged.

 

“Why not? It's what I do best.” Zack grinned devilishly.

 

“Then I encourage him and it's even,” Kim added. They high-fived again.

 

“ _Why_ do I hang out with you two?” Jason asked himself out loud.

 

“Because we rock,” Kim answered.

 

“And because we're the only ones who talked to you when you worked with us,” Zack added.

 

“But mostly, we rock,” Kim amended. She and Zack raised their hands and-

 

“If you two high-five again I'm leaving,” Jason cut them off.

 

“Aww,” they both said, dropping their hands and frowning. Then they looked at each other with evil little smirks and-

 

“I know what you're thinking,” Jason said loudly. They weren't going to get rid of him that easily. “Kim. What if I take you to view a few apartments this week and you can see that there are good ones out there that are more affordable?”

 

“That doesn't sound like fun,” she answered.

 

“It can be,” he assured her. “Come on. Think about the money you could save and spend on...shoes or whatever?”

 

“You don't know her, do you man?” Zack shook his head. “The answer was video games. _”_

 

“He's right,” Kim nodded. Jason just rolled his eyes.

 

“That wasn't the point.”

 

“I do like spending money on things,” Kim said, eyes moving in thought. “...okay. I'll go. But no lectures or I leave.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Jason held up his hands. “No lectures.”

 

_PING_

 

“Ooh! I got another reply!” Kim said after checking her phone. She read it aloud. “ _Hey sexy lemme see your tits_.” She frowned and tilted her head side to side, weighing it out, and she smiled.

 

“No,” Jason said.

 

“But what if they're really cute?”

 

“Chances are, someone trolling craigslist ads for breast shots isn't cute,” Jason argued.

 

“Dude,” Zack stifled a laugh. “You can't even say tit? No wonder you're single.”

 

“Right?” Kim agreed, all too quickly.

 

–

 

A few days later, Kimberly sat in the passenger seat of Jason's truck and he drove them across town. “You'd be surprised how many apartment buildings we actually have in Angel Grove,” he commented idly.

 

“Don't tell me you know the number,” Kim said.

 

“No. But it's more than I thought we'd have,” he replied.

 

Kimberly sighed and looked out the window as the town roamed past. “I just can't believe I haven't gotten out of here yet.”

 

“You have every opportunity to,” Jason told her. “You could have left for college.”

 

“After the way I tanked my senior year, AGCC was my best option,” Kim explained. “And you already know that my parents only agreed to pay for an apartment for me if I stayed here.”

 

“I know,” Jason sighed and glanced over at her. “So leave now. Maybe them giving you the ultimatum is your chance to go. You could teach biology literally anywhere.”

 

“Wouldn't it be poetic that I get stuck teaching in the very halls that once made me miserable?” She asked sardonically. She traced the outline of the window. “Besides. I have you and Zack here. And Zack? Zack will never leave Angel Grove,” she sighed. “He's content here. Always has been.”

 

“You'd be fine without us,” Jason assured her.

 

“No,” she huffed. “I really wouldn't. You know I'm still a fucking mess.”

 

“Yeah...we all are,” he reminded her, as he pulled into a parking lot and found a space. He parked and looked over at her more fully. “Kim...do you know what you want? Like...I mean, really _want_ in life?”

 

She didn't look at him. He was too good at reading her face and looking into her eyes to find truth, and she didn't want to be read. She licked her bottom lip and thought for a moment. “I want...to be the kind of teacher who cares about their students, both in class and out,” she said quietly. “Like...the one that students know they can come to about anything bothering them...and I know I won't be a counselor, but I can be someone they trust. Someone who sees them. An adult that _tries_ to understand, you know?”

 

“I know you'll be a great teacher,” Jason told her with a smile. “And I think you can find some happiness in Angel Grove.”

 

Kim snorted at that. “Right. We'll see.”

 

“Come on,” he moved to open his door. “Let's go look at some teacher-salary apartments.”

 

“Oh god, they're gonna be terrible,” Kim wailed.

 

–

 

“I got another reply,” Kim told Jason as they walked out of the office for the apartment complex.

 

“I don't think I want to hear it,” he said.

 

“No. No, this one is good. Listen: _Hey, saw your ad. That rent is steep but I need a place. Can you tell me more about it/you? I'm 23, f, have a FT job. I'm quiet, wouldn't have loud friends coming over, keep to myself. You can text me if you want. Xxx-xxx-xxxx -T_. She sounds good, eh?” Kimberly elbowed Jason.

 

“Not bad,” he nodded. “You should chat with her and see if you think you'd get along. Maybe mention you're looking for a cheaper place. Oh, and ask her what she does. It'd be good for you to know that she does have a reliable income.”

 

“Okay, Dad,” Kimberly droned in typical response.

 

“One day you'll appreciate me.”

 

“That day is not today.”

 

“Get in the car,” he said with a playful eyeroll. She did as he said and they both buckled their seat belts. “What did you think?”

 

“It was okay,” Kimberly shrugged as she wrote a message. “Kinda small.”

 

“It's average for that price,” he explained.

 

“And why can't I keep my apartment again?” She shot her eyes sideways to him.

 

“Because it will bleed your wallet dry,” he answered as he started the car and backed out.

 

“But it's such beautiful bleeding!” Kim whined. “I have a doorman. And trash service. I don't have to take out my own trash, Jase.”

 

“Everyone has to grow up sometime,” he said. “Even you and Zack.”

 

“Sacrilege,” she gasped. She hit send on her phone and looked up. “We going to another one?”

 

“Yeah, and this one is close to the high school. That'd be good for you. If you ever get in there to apply for a job,” he prodded.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...” She looked down at her phone, and the message she had sent.

 

 **Kimberly:** _Hi! You replied to my ad on craigslist and I wanted to message you back. I know the rent is steep, kinda why I need a roomie lol. But my friends think I should move into a cheaper place anyways. I'd still need a roommate tho. About me: I'm not really quiet, but I don't throw parties. Mostly just expect my best friends to be over a lot. But they're cool, I swear. I work PT right now but probably should get my ass in gear and get a real job. My friend Jason says I'm obnoxious and loud. My friend Zack says I'm awesome and rad. So maybe I'm somewhere in between? Speaking of in between, kinda, I'm bi. So like if that's a problem we gotta ditch this now. Same if you're a republican. Sorry._

 

Kimberly nodded. It sounded good to her. And why beat around the bush about things? She was not going to live with a bigot or a Republican. There was no way.

 

“Kim, did you hear me?” Jason asked.

 

“Uh huh,” she lied.

 

“Then what did I say?”

 

“Blah blah respect blah blah grow up...or something,” she said. She looked over at him with a shit-eating grin.

 

“...no. I said, if the high school isn't looking for a new teacher you could always try the middle school. Then we'd work at the same place. We could carpool.”

 

Kimberly made face. “Ohh, and deal with you twice a day every day? I don't know.”

 

He shook his head. “One day-”

 

“I'll appreciate you, I know,” she said. She didn't say that she already did, very much. She couldn't let something like that get to his head. “So how goes that? Football with the mini-humans?”

 

“Oh it's great,” he grinned. “I never thought I'd love football again after blowing out my knee, but coaching those kids is so rewarding-”

 

Kimberly kept quiet and let him drone on and on about how “rewarding” his job was, and she only half listened. She was staring at her phone willing it to chime with a new text message. For some reason, she was really intrigued by this “T” person.

 

–

 

Trini frowned down at her phone.

 

“What is it?” Her best friend asked, sitting across from her.

 

“I got a message from that person on craigslist,” she replied.

 

“Trini. You know that I think that's a terrible idea,” he said, shaking his head. “That's how murderers find their victims. It's on the news all the time.”

 

“I don't think she's a murderer, Billy,” Trini said, glancing up at him. She observed his worried brow and dark eyes staring back at her. They flicked around a bit, never quiet meeting her own eyes, and she was used to it. She never took it personally that he couldn't make direct eye contact. “She sounds kinda cool actually.”

 

“Can I see?” He asked. Trini handed him her phone and he took it gently in two hands as he read the message over. She watched his lips move with each word and she smiled to herself. When he was done he looked up again. “She said her friends would be over all the time,” he pointed out. “What if they're not nice people?”

 

“Then I tell her they gotta get the heck out,” she told him.

 

“That's true...it will be your apartment, too.”

 

“Exactly. Besides. Don't even try to act like you won't be over all the time, too,” she teased.

 

He shook his head and handed her the phone. “You'll still come over here all the time,” he told her. “You love my mom.”

 

“I really do,” she agreed. “So we'll split time. Half the time you come see me, half the time I come here.”

 

Billy beamed and held out his fist. “You know it.”

 

Trini laughed and gave him a fistbump. “So what should I say back to her?”

 

“Hmm...” He twiddled his hands together as he thought. “Ask her for a picture so you know she's a real person,” he said. “Then ask her for pictures of the apartment. Or, if she wants a new one, ask her which apartments. Then you'll know if they're good or not.” He thought a moment longer. “Then tell her that you're not a Republican, and it's okay that she's bi because no one loves girls more than you.” He had a teasing smirk on his lips and Trini rolled her eyes.

 

“That makes me sound like a womanizer,” she argued.

 

“Okay...no one loves girls more than you even though you can't talk to one.”

 

“Now that's just rude.”

 

“Oh! Was it? I'm sorry. I was trying to make a j-”

 

“No, B, I was teasing.” Trini smiled easily. “I know you were picking on me, and it was really funny.”

 

“It was?” He beamed and clapped his hands. “Go, Billy.”

 

Trini started to type her reply, but she stopped. “...if I ask her for a picture she's gonna want one of me.”

 

“Yeah, probably,” Billy agreed. “I know you don't like taking pictures of yourself, but you'll have to show her you're real, too.”

 

Trini groaned. “You're right. Always right.” She went back to composing her message and glanced across from herself. Billy went back to his papers and let her do her thing.

 

 **Trini:** _Hey. I'd be happy to move somewhere cheaper. Anything to save a few bucks. Don't worry about the bi thing. I'm gay so it's definitely not a problem. And I'm not a Republican. Just how much will your friends be over? I'm not a big fan of people. I like chillin by myself or with my boy Billy. He might come over sometimes. He's kinda one of a kind so if anyone were to make fun of him I'd hafta punch them out. Sorry. But not sorry. He says I need to get a pic of you to make sure you're really you. If you don't mind. I work full time so you don't gotta worry about me not making rent. I can get you references if you want. Make it legit. Just lemme know. Also what apartments are you looking at?_

 

Trini stared over her message and read it over a few times. “Think this is good?” She asked Billy. Then she read it aloud to him. He thought it over carefully.

 

“I think so,” he nodded. “But technically every one is one of a kind. Even with twins. They say-”

 

“It's okay, B,” Trini cut him off. “I just wanted to mention it without telling her you're autistic right off the bat. That's kinda your thing to share.”

 

“I appreciate that,” he said. “It's really okay, though. It's just a fact about me.”

 

“Still. That fact can wait.”

 

“I think your message is good. You should send it.”

 

So she did. And she stared at her phone as though a reply would come through instantly.

 

–

 

Kimberly didn't get a responding message until she was back in her apartment relaxing on her couch. She had been about to hop on her X-Box and check if Zack was on, but when the text came in she chose that to be more important. She read it carefully, twice, and smiled to herself. She liked the tone of it, and she thought it might be good for her to have a roommate that wasn't quite as outgoing as her.

 

A picture? She could do a picture. She was a selfie master, after all. She combed her fingers through her short hair and sat up straight. She took a picture of herself smiling and looked it over. It was boring. She hated boring. So she got up and wandered around her apartment trying to find the perfect spot to take another picture in. An idea came to her and she grinned to herself. She skipped down the hall and into the bathroom. She climbed into the shower and turned so the overhead faucet was behind her. She held her phone up and put on a cheesy, wide grin, and she took the picture.

 

Much better. She stood there in the shower as she composed a reply, before attaching the picture and sending both.

 

 **Kimberly:** _A quiet girl eh?? I could live with that. The rent here is definitely insane so let's talk something cheaper. I saw a couple already that could work. Do you know Meadowlark Apartments by the high school? I liked those. And rent would be more like $400 each. You don't have to worry about my friends. Jason is super polite and chill and Zack is....well he's not those things, but he knows how to keep it low key. No one will pick on your friend. We're not like that I promise. What do you do btw? And good to know. About the gay thing. We could totally pride the apartment out. So here's a pic of me. Totally 100% real girl. I'm Kimberly btw. What can I call you other than T?_

 

–

 

Trini was on Billy's couch in the basement while they watched one of the Bond movies. She had her hand in the popcorn, bringing it to her open mouth, when her phone went off. She picked it up while simultaneously shoving popcorn into her mouth and saw the picture before reading the message. She choked on half the popcorn and spit the rest out as she made a noise of exclamation. Billy jumped and looked at her.

 

“Trini! Are you okay?! Do you need the Heimlich?!” He was tensed up and ready to leap.

 

“Gak!” She replied. She coughed a few times, shaking her head, and wiped her face. “m'okay,” she wheezed. She coughed again to get the last of the popcorn from her lungs and swallowed thickly. “I'm okay,” she repeated more clearly. “Just...” she made a small whining noise. “Hot girl.”

 

“Where?” Billy asked, looking at the television.

 

“Here.” She held up her phone and aimed it at him so he could see her. “The potential roommate...she's hot,” she whined again. “How can I...what will I....I can't...”

 

Billy nodded with each started statement, then he tilted his head. “Are you saying you can't live with her because she's attractive?” He leaned in to look at the picture. “...why is she in the shower? There's no water. And she's wearing clothes.”

 

“I think if she weren't wearing clothes this would be even more confusing,” Trini said. She shook her head and swallowed, her throat still a little raw, and she looked down to read over the message. She snorted about the comment on priding their apartment out. Then she got to the end and there was a small smile on her lips. “Kimberly,” she said softly. “Her name is Kimberly,” she told Billy.

 

“Please ask Kimberly why she's in a shower,” he said immediately. It was really bothering him.

 

“I will.” She gave a nod and read the message a second time. “Dude, she wants to maybe live in the apartments by the high school. How convenient would that be?”

 

“Very,” Billy answered. “You could ride your bike to work and save the planet, as well as get exercise.”

 

Trini nodded. “And when it's raining you could pick me up on your way in.” She grinned at him.

 

“I could,” he nodded. “Tell her you like that idea. You should go take a tour and see them.”

 

“Yeah...good idea.” She already started a reply to Kimberly. “I guess I should ask her if she wants to meet, too...right?”

 

“Yes, but I should go with you. And maybe Mom will wait outside in the van. Just to be safe.”

 

“We could do that,” she nodded. She didn't mind that Billy wanted to come along and make sure she was okay. It made her feel good to have someone worry about her in that way, and it was one of the reasons why he was her best friend. He had been supportive of her from day one of both their first days at the school, and when he offered her a seat in the teacher's lounge that first day everything else became history.

 

“Can I play the movie again?”

 

“Go ahead, I'm just gonna reply,” she told him.

 

 **Trini:** _Good to see you're really you. But why you in the shower? I know those apartments and I think they'd be a great idea. I gotta see them first, but the location works for me. Good to know no one will be throwing ragers at our place. And thanks. For Billy. He said it's okay to tell you he's autistic. I can tell you about it if you want. Pride the apartment out huh? Let's wait on that. I'm a phys ed/health teacher at the high school. Like I said the location works for me. You can call me Trini._

 

 **Kimberly:** _It felt like the right place to take a pic. [wink emoji] You should go tour them. I can take you if you wanted. No, no ragers. We don't have enough friends for that. Sure, I'd love to hear more about Billy. Maybe when we meet in person? No way! I'm a bio teacher. I mean I don't have a job currently. Well I do. I work at the Krispy Kreme. Kinda a small world tho. Know if the school's hiring? Also don't I get a pic back Trini?_

 

 **Trini:** _The right place? Okay. Yeah...we could do that. I'll tell you all about him. Or he will. Hey that is pretty cool. Biology huh? I did pretty good in bio back in the day. Don't know if they're hiring. Usually just at the beginning of the school year. But I can always ask around. A pic? Why would you want that?_

 

 **Kimberly:** _I know. I missed my chance this year. But yeah I'd appreciate that. Why would I want a pic? To see your face. Know that you're real. Know who I'm meeting tomorrow at the Kreme at 10am?_

 

 **Trini:** _My face is pretty boring. Trust me. Tomorrow? School day. I could meet you around 3pm?_

 

 **Kimberly:** _I doubt it. Come on. Send one. 3pm is good too. I'm off tomorrow._

 

 

Trini chewed her lip and glanced over at Billy then back down at her phone. She had missed a good half hour of the movie just texting Kimberly. She couldn't help it. She already liked the girl. She sighed and quickly held up her phone and took a picture of herself. She was curled up in the corner of the couch with an elbow on the arm rest and her legs folded beneath herself. Her head was tilted to one side, her long hair hanging over her shoulders, except the bit that was braided back in three even braids. She wore an over sized hoodie and her glasses, because movie time meant she could get completely comfortable including her eyeballs. She groaned at the picture displayed on her phone.

 

“What's wrong?” Billy asked, his eyes not leaving the movie.

 

“Pictures are dumb,” she answered.

 

He leaned over and looked at the picture she had taken and he smiled at her. “That's a good one, Trini. You're very pretty.”

 

“I'm not,” she grumbled.

 

“Yes you are. Send it to her. It's only so she can see who you are anyway.”

 

“I know, I know.” She let out a long sigh and hit send, then typed out a quick message to go with it.

 

 **Trini:** _Okay cool. So we'll meet at 3 at krispy kreme and go from there. Sorry for the bad pic, it's movie time right now._

 

–

 

Kimberly was back and forth with playing a game and texting Trini. She heard her phone go off twice in a row, but she was close to demolishing an enemy on her screen so she ignored it for a moment. Once she reigned victory she grabbed her phone and swiped it open. Her jaw literally dropped. She started to fan herself. She needed Zack there to scream at him how hot Trini was, but he wasn't even signed on to his X-Box.

 

Trini was hot. Kimberly was certain Trini was the hottest girl she had ever seen. Even dressed down as she was. Especially in those glasses. Kimberly was literally hot for teacher. Oh, and that just started images in Kimberly's mind that should not be started about someone who might become her roommate.

 

Could she sabotage the whole roommate deal and just _date_ Trini? Would that be okay? She texted Zack the exact question. He immediately responded with a few LOLs and emojis, and she was pretty sure he was depicting her thirsting over Trini as well as a few acts that she _really_ didn't need in her imagination. Ignoring her game, Kimberly flopped back on the floor and groaned loudly. How could she have a hot roommate? How would she function every day? She tended to be a red hot bi mess around pretty girls whom she desired, and she refused to be in that state 100% of her time.

 

“We can't be roommates,” she mumbled out loud to herself. How was she supposed to tell Trini that? They were supposed to meet the next day! She had to _meet_ that gorgeous human being who had lips so incredible that Kimberly imagined herself kissing them all day long.

 

She whined. Long and loud.

 

She grabbed her phone and held it up to her face to see the picture again. She was pouting as she typed out a reply. She hit send and let her arms flop out straight from her sides, and she closed her eyes.

 

 **Kimberly:** _Your face is so not boring. It's a very nice face. It's round._

 

“I told her her face is _round_ ,” she cried out to the empty room.

 

–

 

“My face is round?” Trini asked Billy. He looked at her and gazed critically, eyes sweeping over her face again and again.

 

“I suppose it is,” he said. “Why?”

 

“She told me I have a very nice face and that it's round.”

 

“That's odd. Maybe it was a compliment.”

 

“Maybe...” She leaned her head back to the couch and closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe the whole thing was a bad idea. Maybe she needed to suck it up and stay in the apartment that she was in, as terrible as it was. The commute sucked, and she wasn't close to Billy's house, and those were the main two places she ever went. Both of which would be close to the apartments by the high school. She picked her head back up and swiped her phone to send a reply.

 

 **Trini:** _Thank you I guess. Do you think this could work? Us- strangers -being roommates and everything? Now that it's in my head I really wanna live at those apartments._

 

 **Kimberly:** _Why wouldn't it work? We don't have to be best friends or anything. Let's see how tomorrow goes?_

 

 **Trini:** _Okay. I'll meet you tomorrow._

 

 **Kimberly:** _Tomorrow it is. Have a good day Trini._

 

 **Trini:** _You too Kimberly._

 

- 

 

It was 2:55pm at the Krispy Kreme. Kimberly Hart sat (im)patiently at a small table towards the back, and she looked around and jumped every time the door opened. How long had Kimberly Hart been sitting at that very table? For half an hour. Though to her it felt like five hours. Sitting (im)patiently was not something that she did well. Or ever. But she didn't want to miss watching Trini walk in.

 

Kimberly checked her watch again. 2:56. Four minutes. She could wait four more minutes. Right?

 

Her knee was jumping up and down and her hands twisted together in her lap. She gnawed on her bottom lip. She had already eaten four donuts while she waited, and the sugar was getting to her brain. She felt like she could run a mile then and there, but maybe that was the nerves. She was nervous. She was so nervous to meet Trini, because Trini was hot. And because Trini might become her roommate. And those two things together felt like rocket fuel that could send Kimberly to the moon and back.

 

She heard the door open again and whipped around to look. It was just one of their regulars, Adam. She huffed and leaned back in her seat again, eyes downcast.

 

“Are you Kimberly?” It was a beautiful, sweet but slightly raspy voice just over Kimberly's left shoulder. She turned, and holy mother of everything; Trini's picture did not do her justice.

 

“I-ya-a-um-am. I?” Was the only response she could manage while she stared at the petite, brunette beside her.

 

Said brunette raised a brow. “That was my question,” she said. The corners of her lips tipped up in not quite a smirk and not quite a smile.

 

“Yes!” Kimberly all but shouted. The brunette jumped back, both eyes wide. “Am,” Kimberly nodded. “Am me. Kimberly.” Kimberly made a mental note to kick herself later on. Hard.

 

“Okay...hi.” The _vision_ stepped forward and held out her hand. “I'm Trini.”

 

Kimberly gulped and stood up, knocking her chair back into the person sitting behind her. She ignored them in favor of Trini. “Hi Trini. I'm Kimberly,” she said more clearly. She reached out to shake Trini's hand, and she marveled at how soft but firm it was.

 

“I got that,” Trini chuckled. She glanced over at the guy now glaring at Kimberly for hitting him with her chair.

 

“Sorry!” Kimberly gathered her chair and brought it back to the table. “Sit,” she commanded a little too hard. “I mean, please. Have a seat.”

 

“Thanks.” Trini shook her head to herself and sat across from Kimberly, who settled back into her chair.

 

“It's nice to meet you in person,” Kimberly said.

“You, too,” Trini nodded. She sit upright in her chair, back straight, and looked around the Krispy Kreme. Kimberly was slouched back with her legs spread wide under the table. She took note of how Trini sat and quickly sat up in the same manner.

 

“Do you want a donut or something?” Kimberly asked suddenly. “Or I could grab you a coffee?”

 

“Coffee would be great, thanks,” Trini replied. “And maybe a glazed donut?”

 

“Ahh, keepin' it simple,” Kimberly nodded. “Respect.” She jumped up and went to get in line. She only had one person in front of her, but once they had gotten their order and moved out of her way she rushed forward, wide eyed, and slammed her hands on the counter. “Zack,” she intoned.

 

“Kimberly,” he answered in the same tone. He looked at her then looked over at where Trini was seated, and he grinned. Bringing his focus back to Kimberly he gave her a subtle thumbs up. “She is hot,” he said.

 

“No kidding! I made an idiot out of myself!”

 

“What's new?”

 

“No, seriously, it was bad,” Kimberly said. She shook her head. “I can't do this. I can't live with _that_ every day!”

 

“You'll get used to her,” he assured his best friend. He turned and grabbed Kim's favorite donut, pink frosting and sprinkles, and put it on a tray. “What's her donut?”

 

“Classic,” she told him. “And two coffees.”

 

“Okay, but I'm making yours decaf.” He stepped away to fill their coffees and brought them back, also placing them on the tray. “Just take a deep breath, Kimmy. You can do this.” He pushed the tray across to her.

 

“I can do this,” she repeated. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “I can do this. She's just a hot girl. No biggie.”

 

“There ya go,” Zack encouraged. “Your order's on me. Good luck.”

 

“Thank you,” she sighed. She picked up the tray and carried it over to the table. Trini looked up at her and smiled, and as Kimberly was setting the tray on the table she caught that smile, and hit the tray on the edge of the table and upended the tray onto the table and everywhere else. “Shit!” She cried out.

 

Trini jumped up and away to avoid getting any more coffee on her than had already hit, and a look of surprise painted her face. “Oh god, are you okay?”

 

“Yep...” Kim stared at the mess. One donut was on the table, soaked in coffee, and the other was on the floor. Coffee dripped off the table onto the floor, and half of it was all over Kimberly. She just sighed, because of course this would happen to her.

 

Zack came over with some towels, shaking his head and smirking, and he started to clean it up. He tossed a towel to Kimberly so she could clean herself up, and he looked over at Trini. “You okay?” He asked.

 

“Uh huh..just...a little wet,” she admitted.

 

Kimberly had been leaning down to wipe her shoes, but at that statement she whipped her head up, slamming it into the table, and sending herself flying back onto her ass. “Owwww,” she cried, holding the back of her head.

 

“Oh!” Trini rushed over and knelt beside Kimberly. “That looked like it hurt,” she said. She reached up and her hand hovered over where Kimberly's was. Every customer and worker by that point was staring at the scene in a mix of shock and amusement. Kimberly was embarrassed.

 

“Uh huh,” she mumbled. The pain radiated through her skull.

 

“Let me make sure it's not cut open or anything,” Trini suggested. She leaned up on her knees and peered at the back of Kimberly's head, then pushed her hair out of the way gently to get a better look. “I don't see anything,” she said. “You might have a concussion though.”

 

“Great,” Kimberly grumbled. She waited until Trini took her hands away then rubbed the spot that was causing her pain. “So...that wasn't my most graceful first impression.”

 

“Nah, it wasn't that bad,” Trini said. “I mean, yeah, you got me all wet, but it'll dry.”

 

Again Kimberly's mind went places it shouldn't have at the moment. She stared blankly at a spot of dust in the air, and Zack was sure he heard the gears in Kimberly's head stop.

 

“Kimberly?” Trini asked. “Are you okay?”

 

“Hm? Yeah. Yeah! Superb!”

 

At that, Trini laughed. “Okay, is this really you or is this concussion you?”

 

“Sadly, this is really me.”

 

“Well, I like you so far,” Trini told her. “Come up. Let's see if we can get you up.”

 

“Mkay,” Kimberly said, a little dazed. She let Trini help her up and was pleasantly surprised at the other girl's strength. Once on her feet, Kimberly looked at the mess she had made and frowned. “Sorry, Zack.”

 

“It's okay,” he promised. “Go get another table and I'll bring you more coffee and donuts when I'm done with this.”

 

“Want me to help?” Kimberly offered.

 

“Nah, you're not on the clock. Go sit.”

 

“Okay. Sorry again.” She let Trini lead her over to a clean table where Trini helped her sit down before sitting across from her.

 

“Now if you don't move you won't do any more damage, right?” Trini teased with a smirk.

 

“Can't make any promises,” Kimberly answered. “But I'll try my best.”

 

Trini laughed and shook her head. “So...that was crazy.”

 

“Welcome to my life.”

 

“So I can expect more of that if we live together?”

 

“Definitely,” Kimberly nodded. “Deal breaker?”

 

Trini stared at her in a way Kimberly couldn't decipher, then she shook her head. “No. Not at all.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “I'm good at cleaning up messes.”

 

“Then we might be the perfect match.”

 


	2. gonna be good you'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from It's Gonna Be Good from Next To Normal. (Listen, I tried to shuffle and use the first song that came up, but it was a break up song. And so was the one after it. And after that. So this is like fourth time's the charm...)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Kimberly and Trini sat on the open tailgate of Jason's truck while the three boys carried boxes from Jason's truck and Trini's hatchback up the three flights of stairs to the girls' new apartment. Trini had insisted that they were perfectly capable of helping, but when Zack assured them that they boys could do it all, Kimberly nudged Trini and told her to let them. The girls were in no means weak, but Kimberly figured if the boys wanted to show off their masculinity then who was she to get in their way.

 

Plus she'd take any chance to just sit next to Trini in the cool, fall weather and be still together.

 

In the three months since they'd met, the two girls had become good friends. Kimberly liked Trini's dry sense of humor and calm demeanor, and she was sure Trini liked her...well, everything. After all, what was not to like? She was Kimberly Ann Hart.

 

“You know they're gonna slack off soon,” Trini pointed out, staring up at the balcony that opened from the stairwell to their front door, and those doors of their neighbors. The boys were laughing and knocking into each other. A small smile was on Trini's lips as she watched them. Especially, Kimberly could tell, as she watched Billy get along so well with Jason and Zack, and join in on their antics.

 

“That's when we'll kick their asses back into action,” Kimberly said. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Trini was shivering slightly, despite wearing her usual yellow bomber jacket. Kimberly put an arm around Trini and rubbed her arm. “Still not used to the weather here?”

 

“No,” Trini grumbled. “I spent the last seven years in Hawaii, remember?”

 

“How could I forget?” Kimberly asked. “My raging jealousy won't let me.”

 

“Next time I close my eyes and point to a place on the map to move to,” Trini said, “Remind me not to.”

 

“Why would you want to leave Angel Grove?” Kimberly asked her. “We have nothing to offer more than a Krispy Kreme, and everyone here hates anyone who is different than them. It's paradise!” Kimberly gave her a little squeeze.

 

“I need to move around,” Trini said suddenly. “Keep warm.” She jumped up, Kimberly's arm flopping down against the truck, and Trini grabbed one of her own boxes from her car and carried it towards the apartment. Kimberly frowned. They'd been having a moment, hadn't they? And moments with Trini were something that Kimberly relished and looked forward to.

 

Three months of becoming friends, and Kimberly still couldn't get over how attractive and perfect Trini was. Beautiful, smart, funny, and Trini had her shit together. She was mature, like a real adult, and Kimberly? Kimberly still worked at Krispy Kreme (now full time!) and ate stale donuts for dinner while feeling a crippling fear at doing anything else with herself. She still had that nagging, prickly sensation in the back of her head that constantly told her to flee and get out of Angel Grove, but she still didn't want to leave Zack, and then she just had to meet Trini and not want to leave her either. It was like she was accumulating more reasons to stay, even though she felt no real pull to the town otherwise.

 

She was excited though. She was excited about living with Trini and seeing the other girl every day, and she was excited about what time could bring to her. She had waited that long, and time had brought Trini, and Trini? Trini was a fucking gold medal. Kimberly was sure of it.

 

–

 

Trini stood in her room and stared at the endless boxes everywhere, and at the bed that needed to be made with sheets that were in one of those many boxes. Yes, she had packed in an organized manner. Every box was labeled with what it contained, and they were color coded on a scale of importance for unpacking. She knew which box contained her sheets, but it was still a matter of getting them out of the box and onto the bed, and Trini? Trini was tired. Sure, she let the boys carry all the boxes at first, but then she jumped in to help. She barely knew Zack and Jason, and she wasn't sure she trusted them with her things. She trusted Billy, but she wasn't going to make him move her things on his own. So she pitched in and helped. It took more trips than she realized would be necessary to get everything from her old apartment to her new one. She hadn't even lived in her old apartment for terribly long, but she ended up with more stuff than she thought she'd had when she moved into it. (Or maybe she hadn't and just hadn't realized just how much she owned.) Then there was the adventure of getting her bed and frame into Jason's truck and following it down the road. She was sure at any moment her bed would fly out of the truck and land on her poor little car.

 

So, yeah, it had been a long, stressful kind of day and Trini did not feel like pulling her sheets out of the box and putting them on her bed. She looked over her shoulder at her bedroom door, and after a moment's consideration she walked out of her room and down the hall to Kimberly's bedroom. She leaned on the open door frame and stared into what was a bigger mess than her own room. Kimberly stood in the middle of it with several of her boxes open and spilling her belongings out of them. Trini raised a brow and a smirk was on her lips.

 

“Looking for something?” She asked.

 

Kimberly leaned up from the box she was half _in_ and threw her hands up in the air. “I have no clue where my bedding is!”

 

Trini realized they'd had the same idea, and she looked at Kimberly's bed. They had all worked together to get the frames set up and put in the box springs and mattresses. Kimberly's headboard was leaning against the wall by her closet, effectively blocking Kimberly from putting anything in the closet. She wasn't sure why the other girl hadn't just let them all put the headboard in while they were at it. Trini looked around at all the boxes on the floor and shook her head. “You just threw everything into the boxes, didn't you?”

 

“Well...yeah...” Kimberly frowned, her brows knitting together, and she looked at Trini uncertainly. “Isn't that how everyone packs?”

 

“I already know you didn't label any of your boxes,” Trini said. “Tell me you wrapped your fragile stuff.”

 

“In what?”

 

“Oh Kimberly...” Trini shook her head. She shouldn't pick on Kimberly. She really shouldn't. It's not fair to judge someone who _didn't_ have to move around more times than one hand can count when she was younger. It was only luck that by the time Trini was a Sophomore her family finally was able to settle in one place long enough for Trini to graduate. So Trini knew just a little more about packing than Kimberly did, and that wasn't Kimberly's fault. Trini took some pity on her and held out her hand. “C'mon.”

 

“Where?” Kimberly stepped through the mess, tripping a couple of times, and grasped Trini's hand like a lifeline.

 

“There's a couch. And I know where my blankets are. So we're gonna order a pizza and camp out on the couch tonight.”

 

“Ooh a sleepover!” Kimberly grinned.

 

“Yes, a sleepover. I can probably even dig out my DVD player and a movie if you want,” she said. “Since our cable won't be on until tomorrow.”

 

“Only if it isn't a hassle.”

 

“Nah, not a hassle,” Trini said, lifting one shoulder. She tugged Kimberly down the hall towards the living room. “Just sit down and call the pizza place. I'll do the rest.”

 

“Already vying for best roommate ever, huh?” Kimberly teased.

 

“Gotta do what I gotta do,” Trini replied with a beam. She left Kimberly in the living room and returned to her bedroom, and she realized her heart was pounding. It tended to do that when she was around Kimberly. Or thinking about Kimberly. Or talking to Kimberly. She wasn't sure why.

 

Trini dug her quilt out of the open box and pulled her two pillows with it. Then she looked for the right box that would have her DVD player and DVDs, and she opened it and pulled the player out. She looked at her DVDs and picked one without giving it much thought, and she piled all of it in her arms and walked back out to the living room. She couldn't _see_ Kimberly, but she heard her.

 

“How'd you see where you were going, shorty?”

 

Trini just knew Kimberly was grinning at her own little joke. Trini hated short jokes. She realized she didn't hate it quite so much coming from her new roommate. What was that about? “Shut up and help me,” she instructed. Kimberly grabbed the quilt and pillows, and Trini was able to set the player and movie down. She shook out her arms a bit. “Okay, should only take a minute to hook this up.” She grabbed the player and went over to where the TV was set up on Kimberly's entertainment cabinet, and she went to work connecting it all.

 

“I ordered two large pizzas,” Kimberly told her, sitting on the couch behind her again. “One pepperoni for me and for youuu....Hawaiian!” Trini paused to look over her shoulder and stare at Kimberly. “Get it? Cause....you're from Hawaii?”

 

“Technically, I'm from Arizona,” she corrected as she went back to work. “But we only lived there a few years.”

 

“Yeah? Then where'd you go?”

 

“Georgia, Pennsylvania, New York, New York City, Virginia, Oregon, California, Texas, Hawaii.”

 

“...wow. Where in California were you?”

 

“Outside L.A.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Yeah, I did. Pretty dope scene.”

 

Kimberly snorted. “Dope scene...you're funny.”

 

“Shush,” Trini retorted. “Ha!” She sat up and wiped her hands together. “I think I got it. Turn it on.”

 

Kimberly did so and she looked around. “We need the DVD remote.”

 

“Shit. Knew I forgot something.” Trini got up and went to her room and dug around the box, and she returned with the remote. Kimberly was at the TV putting the movie in and she turned around to look up at Trini.

 

“What's _Carol_?”

 

“Oh.” Trini reddened. “It's...a movie.”

 

“No shit. What's it about?”

 

“I'll pick another one,” Trini said, reaching for the movie. Kimberly snatched it away and started reading the back.

 

“Hey, this sounds good,” she said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, let's watch it.”

 

“O-okay...” Trini went over to the couch and sat down. She wasn't going to let Kimberly know just how much she loved Cate Blanchett. Presumably, they could talk about those things, but Trini had never been all that open with her sexuality. When you come from a family that wants to hear nothing about it, you get used to not talking about it.

 

Kimberly plopped down on the couch next to Trini and spread the quilt out over both of them. “This is great,” she said.

 

“It is,” Trini replied, and she really meant it. She could tell being roommates with Kimberly was going to be an adventure. One she would sign up for again and again and-- Wow Kimberly was close. And warm. And she smelled really good, too.

 

Oh shit.

 

Ohhhhhhh shit.

 

This was not going to be good for her.

 

–

 

The credits for the movie were playing. Half eaten pizza boxes were on the bare coffee table. Kimberly and Trini were curled up under the blanket, and Kimberly's head was on Trini's shoulder. Both sat silently, absorbing the end of the movie, but also not wanting to move from their positions. Finally, Kimberly decided to speak.

 

“That was really good.”

 

“I know,” Trini said.

 

“Now I'm sleepy, bu-uuut I have no idea where my toothbrush is.”

 

Trini started to laugh, her shoulders shaking, and she shook her head. “Of course you don't.”

 

“I'll find it in the morning.”

 

“...yeah, same,” Trini said. She looked down at the top of Kimberly's head and smiled softly, then she started to pull away. “Let's get some sleep.”

 

Kimberly pouted at losing the contact, but she nodded and grabbed one of the pillows, setting it on one side of the couch. Trini took the other pillow and lay it on the other side of the couch. Both girls stretched out and lay their heads down. Kimberly glanced at Trini's feet, not quite near her own head, and she smirked. She looked down at Trini who was laying with her eyes closed already. Kimberly knew she wasn't asleep, but she didn't want to disturb her. She looked so...calm and relaxed. Kimberly understood why. They'd had a nice evening together on their first night at their new home. If this was what having a roommate was like, Kimberly didn't know why she didn't do it sooner. It beat going to bed alone in an empty apartment by a landslide.

 

Plus, she'd lucked out and gotten the prettiest roommate there ever could be. She was certain of it. Especially laying there so peaceful, Trini was beautiful. Kimberly could feel the quick patter of her heartbeat, and she wondered if it would ever slow around the other girl. Was it even possible? Because watching that movie, all Kimberly could think about was kissing Trini. The more reckless side of her almost did, but the adult side of her talked herself down. She couldn't potentially mess up what could be a great situation. They got along so well, and their personalities seemed to play off one another great. It was all ideal for being roommates. Kimberly having a crush on Trini? That part was not ideal. That part Kimberly would have to put a stop to. One way or another.

 

“Kimberly?” Trini's sleepy voice called.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I'm glad we're doing this,” Trini said, her voice small and sweet. “Thank you.”

 

“Me too,” Kimberly was quick to reply. “Thank _you_. For responding to my ad and being so... _you._ It's...it's perfect,” she said, still staring at Trini. Trini opened her eyes and Kimberly's own widened with being caught staring, but Trini's lips drifted up into a small smile.

 

“Perfect...” Trini said.

 

“Yeah..” Kimberly replied, her heart pounding harder as their eyes locked together for an unbearable amount of time. Finally, Trini closed her eyes again, the smile still on her lips.

 

“Go to sleep, Princess,” Trini said.

 

“Okay...” Kimberly grinned at the new nickname, and closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she relaxed into the pillow. “Goodnight, roomie.”

 

“Night, roomie.”

 


	3. a fire needs a space to burn, a breath to build a glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Last part! Excited?
> 
> Chapter title from Until It's Gone by Linkin Park

_tap tap tap tap_

 

Trini gripped her red pen tighter and wrote an 87 at the top of the quiz in front of her.

 

t _ap tap tap tap_

 

She clenched her teeth and flipped to the next quiz, going through each answer and marking the incorrect ones.

 

t _ap tap tap tap_

 

“Kim.”

 

t _aptaptaptap_

 

“Kim!” Trini slammed her pen down and looked over at her roommate beside her. “If you don't stop tapping on your laptop I'm gonna break it.”

 

“Oh, was I tapping?” Kimberly looked at her with innocence in her eyes, and Trini narrowed her own.

 

“Yeah, you were. Finish your damn cover letter already. It can't be _that_ hard to bullshit some words. Not for you.”

 

“Are you calling me a bullshitter?” Kimberly gasped.

 

“What's the problem?” Trini tried a new angle.

 

“Nothing sounds right. Like, sure I want a job and everything, but how do I make myself sound better than I am?”

 

“Are you, Kimberly Hart, doubting yourself?”

 

“Happens even to the best of us,” Kimberly replied with a smile. Then it faded and she groaned, throwing her head back on the couch. “Trin, I can't do this.”

 

“Yes you can,” Trini replied without missing a beat. “You wanna be a teacher, you'll make a good one, so just tell them that. In more words.”

 

“Can't you just-”

 

“I'm not writing it for you. I have quizzes to grade.”

 

“You're the worst roommate ever.”

 

“I'm the best roommate ever and we both know it,” Trini said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She gave Kimberly a smirk, which made the girl laugh. “Okay, but seriously. You can do this. You're gonna be a great teacher, and the principal will love you. You've got the skills, you've got the confidence in miles, so just put it all down in words.”

 

“Why are you always so supportive of me?” Kimberly asked in awe.

 

“Because you deserve it,” Trini answered simply, picking up her pen again. Silence was her reply, and Trini returned to her grading. After a few minutes though she glanced to the side and saw Kimberly typing away, tongue poking out from the edge of her lips, and Trini smiled. How did she have a crush on _her_? Her eyes closed. Oh god, did she ever. She thought it would go away, but here they were two months later and it only grew every day. In fact, she was sure that it had grown straight (ha) from a crush to actual feelings. She had full blown feelings for her roommate. How cliché was she? How _screwed_ was she? Sure, Kimberly was bi-sexual, but that didn't mean she'd be into Trini. Trini wasn't glamorous, she was just a phys-ed teacher. She wore sweats bearing the school logo to work every day where she taught teenagers how to exercise properly and take care of their health.

 

And Kimberly? Kimberly was...well, a disaster. But she was Trini's disaster. She looked over at her disastrous roommate again and watched her type away with all the determination that she had, and she wondered just how she was going to get rid of what she felt.

 

–

 

“I just want to say that this wasn't my fault,” Kimberly said, hands in the air in surrender.

 

Trini stood in the doorway of their apartment and stared at the scene before her, and at Kimberly. “How...what...”

 

“It's Zack's fault,” Kimberly added quickly.

 

“He's not even here!”

 

“Well it is!” Kimberly nodded solemnly. She was currently standing in the living room where the television was face down on the floor, busted, her headset was across the room on the floor, and her X-Box controller was hanging from the ceiling fan going around and around and around.

 

“Enlighten me,” Trini said, crossing her arms. And ooh did Kimberly like when Trini got all glower-y. It was hot, okay? Don't judge her.

 

“He was playing mean and he tricked me, and won.”

 

“...that's it?”

 

“What do you mean 'that's it?'?!” Kimberly threw her arms out and started to step forward. “He-”

 

“Stay!” Trini shouted, throwing her hands up and moving forward. “Broken glass, dumbass.”

 

“That rhymed,” Kimberly told her.

 

“Go on.”

 

“He was playing mean!” Kimberly arms flew up and down. “And when he won he was gloating and shit so I kinda...got mad.”

 

Trini's head fell back and she wiped a hand over her face. “We have _got_ to talk about your rage issues.”

 

“I don't have rage issues! I have best friend shouldn't be playing dirty issues!” Kimberly started to move again, only Trini wasn't looking to stop her, and with her bare feet she stepped on broken glass. “Ow!!” She started to hop around and pull her foot up only to step in glass with her other foot. “Fuuuck!”

 

Trini snapped her head up and looked at Kimberly hopping from foot to foot and she shook her head. “You....are a disaster.” She rushed forward and guided Kimberly to sit on the couch. “Don't move. And stop bleeding on the floor.”

 

“I can't control my bleeding!” Kimberly tried to draw both feet up.

 

“Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you broke my television!”

 

“I'll buy a new one!”

 

“You can't afford a new one!” Trini called from down the hallway, presumably headed to the bathroom for the first aid supplies.

 

“Well...Zack will. It's all his fault anyway.” Kimberly pouted. That stupid Zack. He owed her a rematch anyway.

 

“Kimberly Hart!”

 

“I didn't do it!”

 

“Where are all the band-aids?!”

 

“Oh.” She did do it. “It's your fault for getting Star Wars band-aids!” She shouted back. She wasn't going to admit that she put them all over Zack when he fell asleep on their couch the other morning.

 

“So what am I supposed to put on your feet?” Trini came back with peroxide and gauze.

 

“That stuff?” Kimberly said, pointing to the gauze.

 

“These are only squares to clean your cuts. I should have a roll though,” she sighed. She sat beside Kimberly and patted her lap. “Let's start with one.”

 

Kimberly lifted her foot into Trini's lap and made a face. “Do you have to use that stuff? It's gonna sting.”

 

“Don't be a baby,” Trini deadpanned. She carefully inspected the bottom of Kim's foot to look for any glass stuck in it, and she frowned. “Hold up. I need tweezers.”

 

“Seriously?” Kimberly groaned.

 

“Yes, seriously. You walked in glass!” Trini got up and went back down the hall to the bathroom. She returned with tweezers and sat back down. “Give me your foot.” Kimberly did. She tried to hide the shudder that ran through her at the feel of Trini holding her foot.

 

'Get it together, Hart,' she thought to herself. She whined when Trini pulled a minuscule piece of glass from her foot. Then Trini dampened the piece of gauze and started cleaning the blood from Kimberly's foot. Kimberly felt woozy, and she wasn't sure if it was from the blood loss or from Trini. Usually, it was from Trini. You see, after four months of living together, Kimberly was so far over the moon for Trini that she ran into the cow. So any time Trini touched her, anywhere, it felt like fire and ice all at once. She flinched at the sting and whimpered again.

 

“You're okay,” Trini told her calmly. She took the tweezers to another tiny shard of glass and plucked it out.

 

“At least now we can get a flat screen,” Kimberly tried to joke. “Instead of your ancient relic.”

 

“My ancient relic served us well,” Trini argued. “Maybe we should take your TV out of your room and-”

 

“But how will I go to sleep?”

 

“Like a normal person,” Trini said. She got up again and went back down to the bathroom and returned with a roll of gauze. “Not the ideal thing to put on your feet, but since we have no band-aids....”

 

“I said it wasn't me,” Kimberly huffed.

 

“And I don't believe you.”

 

Kimberly let Trini wrap her foot, then she set it down and turned sideways, facing Trini, so she could lift her other foot into Trini's lap. “Don't poke this one.”

 

“I will if I have to.” Trini started to wipe her foot clean so she could inspect it for glass. She brought the tweezers out again. “I have to.”

 

“Ughhh,” Kimberly groaned. She closed her eyes as Trini poked at her foot a couple of times, then she felt the cool swipe of wet gauze and she jumped.

 

“Sorry,” Trini said softly. She stroked Kim's ankle and Kim lost her ability to reply.

 

“Uh huh...”

 

“Okay. All done.” Trini said, finishing the wrap on Kimberly's other foot. Trini rested her hand on Kimberly's ankle and neither one of them moved for a moment. “You could have really hurt yourself,” Trini said quietly.

 

“I didn't mean to break it,” Kimberly sighed. She kept her eyes closed. “I just...felt rage.”

 

“That's not healthy.” Trini was stroking Kimblery's ankle again. “Trust me, I know.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“You make me worry about you.”

 

“You don't have to do that,” Kimberly snorted.

 

“Yeah, I do. Someone has to.” Trini's hand was stroking up and down higher on Kimberly's leg. Kimberly opened her eyes and saw Trini watching her with so much care in her eyes, and it started to freak Kimberly out. She was really only used to seeing that with Jason and Zack.

 

“You think you're the only one that does?” Kimberly asked, her voice soft as well.

 

“Nah, but I'm the most qualified.”

 

Kimberly smiled as she gazed into Trini's eyes. “How's that?”

 

“I live with you,” Trini answered simply, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“Ahh, right,” Kimberly nodded. “That does qualify you over anyone else.”

 

“You know it.”

 

“But...why do you worry about me?” Kimberly could hardly concentrate with Trini's hand up and down her lower leg.

 

“Because...” Trini sighed and fell silent for a moment. “Because you're really my first female best friend, and...I think that means something.”

 

“Oh?” Kimberly's heart dropped and she felt it clunk around in her stomach.

 

“Mhmm.” Trini pulled her hand away. “Okay, so you sit here and don't move. I'm gonna clean up.”

 

“I should help.”

 

“No. You should sit there away from the broken glass. I have shoes on.”

 

“Trin-”

 

“Kim. Just listen to me for once.”

 

“Okay.” Kimberly sat back on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table, and she watched Trini get up and access the mess. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I know, Princess. You're so sorry.”

 

“Hey!”

 

–

 

“UGHHHH!” Kimberly flopped back on the couch, arms spread across its back, and kicked her shoe-covered feet onto the coffee table.

 

Trini set her gym bag down by the front door and walked over with a smirk on her lips. Kimberly had been overly dramatic ever since they left the school. “Tired?” She asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Soooooo tired,” Kimberly whined.

 

Trini chuckled to herself and knocked her hand into Kimberly's foot. “Shoes off the table, Hart.”

 

“Take 'em off, Gomez. I can't move.”

 

“You subbed an English class all day. How tired can that make you?” Trini sat on the edge of the couch and took Kimberly's foot to take off her shoe. She wasn't whipped or anything, she just wanted to help her best friend after a long day. Really.

 

“It was hard! I'm not an English teacher!”

 

“Until the end of the year you're a teacher in whatever class they need,” Trini reminded her. She leaned forward to take Kimberly's other shoe off.

 

“Look, it was more taxing than the Kreme is,” Kimberly sighed.

 

“Okay,” Trini gave in. She sat back on the couch and pulled Kimberly's feet into her lap. Kimberly shifted so she was laying length-wise across the couch with her feet in Trini's lap. Trini started to gently rub and massage her feet. She watched Kimberly as the woman lay there looking utterly exhausted and done in. She was still beautiful. “You did a good job today.”

 

“You weren't there.”

 

“I know. But I know you did a good job.”

 

“....thanks, Trin.” Then Kimberly let out a long moan. Trini's eyes widened and her hands paused at the sound. The moan went right through Trini and hit her in her core. She bit her lip hard and started to massage again. That was nothing. She could function just fine. “Oh god, you're so good at that,” Kimberly groaned. Trini tried not to whimper. Kimberly was not helping! “Seriously, you should do it for a living.”

 

“I like what I do already,” Trini said, unsure how she was able to talk. Her eyes gazed up Kimberly's body. She wore black slacks and a pale pink, short-sleeved button up. The buttons were done up modestly, so as not to set off the horny teenagers, but it seemed to set off the horny Trini anyway. Look, she hadn't gotten any since before she and Kimberly lived together. She didn't know why she couldn't, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't even look at another woman in the way she looked at Kimberly. Oh right, she had _feelings_. Feelings sucked. Her gaze continued up Kimberly's throat and neck, and along her jaw and chin, and Trini imagined kissing every spare inch of that skin. She had to swallow a whimper. She looked at Kimberly's lips and imagined for, oh, the millionth time what it would feel like to kiss those lips.

 

But she was sure she never would. She was sure her crush, her feelings, were all one-sided and would never amount to anything. She closed her eyes as if that would make the vision before her fade away, but when she opened them again Kimberly was still laid out before her in all her beauty.

 

“Other foot,” Kimberly begged softly.

 

“Kay,” Trini replied. She took Kimberly's other foot in her hands and began giving it the same treatment. She was so screwed. She needed to find a distraction.

 

–

 

“I can't believe you're dating a _math_ teacher,” Kimberly announced over breakfast.

 

Trini frowned and looked up from her Corn Pops. “I'm not dating Tommy. We went on, like, three dates.”

 

“Did you sleep with her?” Kimberly's tone was accusing, and okay maybe she meant for it to be. She just couldn't believe that Trini would date Tommy Oliver. Okay, maybe the woman was attractive in some way, but really? Oh who was she kidding? She'd react that way no matter who Trini dated. Trini was hers. But not.

 

“That's none of your business.” Trini returned to her cereal.

 

“That's a yes.” Kimberly glared down into her own Lucky Charms and stabbed her spoon into the bowl.

 

“It's been months, Kim. _Months_. You should understand. Haven't seen you getting any action since we moved in.”

 

“Because I can control myself.” Lie. Kimberly had the worst self-control and they both knew it. She just didn't want to be with anyone but Trini. She felt like dating anyone would betray what she and Trini... _didn't_ have. It wasn't like she didn't get offers, either! Plenty of people wanted to date her. She just didn't want to date any of them. Not when perfection sat in her own kitchen with her.

 

“I did control myself. Right into her bed,” Trini said with a smirk. Kimberly just rolled her eyes.

 

“Gross. New subject.”

 

“You brought it up, Princess.”

 

“Because I can't believe you're dating her!”

 

“I'm not dating her! I don't even-” Trini faded off and stared down into her bowl again.

 

“Don't even what?” Kimberly watched Trini carefully.

 

“I don't even like her that much,” Trini answered after a long pause. “I mean, yeah I like her okay, and she's cool and great in bed, but....I don't feel... _that_.”

 

“What?”

 

“That...feeling, you know? Like...this person could ruin me or make me so happy. The...fucking butterflies.” Trini's cheeks reddened. “The insatiable need to have them in every way...” She shook her head. “I don't feel that.”

 

Kimberly stared at Trini, because that described everything that she felt for her. “Oh,” was all she could say.

 

“Yeah...”

 

They fell silent again and both halfheartedly ate their breakfasts. Kimberly finished hers and stared into the colored milk left behind. What was she going to do? Let Trini go on dating someone she herself said she wasn't all that into? Say something? But what if Trini didn't feel the same about her and Kimberly ruined what they already had? They made great roommates. They made great friends. How could she potentially upset that just to get her own feelings out of her? Because her feelings had only intensified over the months, and she had to question if they were something more. Something starting with the letter 'L'.

 

“Kim?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you think I should tell her I can't do it?”

 

“Is that what you want?” Kimberly couldn't look at her roommate.

 

“I don't want to lead her on or hurt her feelings later.”

 

“Then I think you should talk to her,” Kimberly replied. “It wouldn't be fair otherwise.”

 

“I think you're right.”

 

“Of course I am,” Kimberly said with a smirk. She had to push away everything else. It was getting too thick in the room, and she hated that. “If you're gonna sleep with someone? Not a math teacher.”

 

“Who should I sleep with then?” Trini asked, amusement on her lips. Kimberly tried to not stare at them.

 

“I'll get back to you on that,” she said.

 

“I'll be waiting,” Trini replied. There was something...something unreadable in Trini's gaze, and Kimberly kept staring. Trini stared back. Their bowls of milk grew warm as they got stuck in that stare. After awhile it was Trini who broke it by pushing her stool back from the counter and standing. “We're gonna be late for school,” she announced.

 

“Let's play hooky.”

 

“We can't.”

 

“Yeah we can. We'll call Principal Zordon and say we're sick,” Kimberly suggested.

 

“And do what?” Trini asked.

 

“Anything we want.”

 

“Oh, anything?” There was a playful look in Trini's eyes and it made Kimberly gulp.

 

“Yeah. Anything.” And she meant it.

 

–

 

“When I said anything this isn't what I had in mind,” Trini said. She sat beside Kimberly on the floor with the spare X-Box controller in her hands, and she stared up at the television in loss.

 

Kimberly sat beside her and beamed. Both were back in their pajamas. Kimberly was guiding them through the start screens to set up their characters. “Come on, Trin, you always say you'll play with me and never do.”

 

“Because I don't want to?”

 

“Yes, you do. It'll be fun, I promise.” And Kimberly's promises meant everything to Trini, so of course she went along with it. With a glare on her face.

 

“Fine. One game.”

 

“Okayyyyy,” Kimberly sang.

 

Four games later.

 

“No! No no no! You can't beat me!” Kimberly cried out, shoving her controller across the floor.

 

“Well I did, Princess,” Trini said smugly.

 

“Rematch.”

 

“What?! No, I beat you fair and square!”

 

“You cheated somehow,” Kimberly accused.

 

“Damn, you get _mean_ playing this,” Trini said. She set her controller down. “I'm out.”

 

“Nooooo!” Kimberly grabbed it and tried to force it back into Trini's hands. “One more!”

 

Trini fought her and closed her hands into fists. She wasn't going to give in this time. Kimberly was almost on top of her trying to get her to take the controller, and Trini tried hard to not think of things she shouldn't think about. “You're not getting me to take the-ACK!” Kimberly started to tickle her, and okay...it wasn't that Trini was ticklish per say...but she kinda was. She shrieked and fell back onto her back. “Kim! Stop!”

 

“No! Say you'll play one more!” Kimberly's fingers were digging into Trini's sides, and she climbed herself on top of Trini and pinned her legs down with her own. Trini was quickly losing her mind.

 

“No!”

 

“Triniii,” Kimberly whined. She gave up tickling and placed her hands on the floor over Trini's shoulders and stared down at her with a huge pout on her lips. “Please? For me?”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because you love me and want me to be happy.”

 

Trini raised a brow. “Who says I love you?”

 

“Don't you?” Kimberly tilted her head. Her smirk faded into something more serious, deeper, and Trini blinked up at her.

 

“K-Kim...”

 

“Trini...”

 

It was either Trini's imagination or Kimberly was getting closer. Her body lowering more to press closer to Trini's, and her face moving down inches from Trini's. Her imagination may have also sparked the vision of Kimberly glancing at Trini's lips, but Trini couldn't be sure. All she was sure about was that she could easily close the distance and kiss her roommate. And that Kimberly's body pressed to Trini's, fully clothed, did more to her body than Tommy ever could.

 

Trini closed her eyes. She felt Kimberly's breath on her face.

 

And she pushed her away.

 

She pushed Kimberly's chest and sat up, and she kept pushing until Kimberly climbed off of her. She finally opened her eyes and saw a glimpse of hurt in Kimberly's eyes, but it quickly went away and the other woman turned her back to Trini and picked up her controller.

 

“Fine. I'll play by myself,” Kimberly stated.

 

Trini couldn't come up with a response so she got to her feet and walked out of the room and down to her bedroom. She went in and shut the door then fell face first onto the bed and screamed into it. So close. She had been so close to what she had wanted, and she pushed it away.

 

–

 

Trini had been in her room for over an hour, and Kimberly felt like she should go check on her after their weird moment, but she kinda didn't want to face her. Kimberly didn't know what had overcome her. At first she was just playing around, but then she realized where she was, and how close to Trini she was, and she felt herself leaning closer without a thought about it. And she had been so sure for just one second that they were about to kiss, that she was about to get what she had been dying to have for so long, and Trini had pushed her away. Of course she had. Kimberly had been stupid and shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't think that Trini would ever want to kiss her. She was a mess. She always had been, and she was pretty sure she always would be.

 

But she couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to be that close to Trini. To freaking be on top of her and pressed against her. Yeah. So, also, Kimberly was still madly turned on. Especially since she kept thinking about it and recalling it. That didn't help.

 

Kimberly tried to just play her game, but she wasn't making any progress. She was actually only making things worse for her character, so she paused the game and stretched out. As she stretched her arms back she glanced towards Trini's room, and she wondered again if she should check on the other girl. Maybe apologize if she'd freaked her out. Yeah, that's what she needed to do; make sure things were okay between them, because as roommates they had to be okay. As friends they had to be okay. She got to her feet and made her way down the hallway with quiet steps, so unusual from her typical loud movement. She knocked on Trini's door lightly and took a breath.

 

“Trini? You in there?” Duh. Where else would she be? Kimberly rolled her eyes at herself before knocking again. “Trin...can we talk?”

 

“Come in,” Trini finally replied, her voice gravely and tired sounding. Kimberly pushed the door open and stepped in with just one foot, and she peered at Trini on her bed. Trini lay on her side, pushed up, and blinked wearily at her.

 

“Sup?” Trini mumbled.

 

Kimberly hesitantly walked further into the bedroom and busied herself by looking around at it. “Nice plants,” she remarked, pointing to the window where a few cacti sat in their pots.

 

“Not the first time you've been in here. C'mon...sit.” Trini sat up, legs dangling off the bed, and she patted the spot beside herself. Kimberly stared at it for a moment before her brain kicked in and made her walk over and sit down. She stared at the floor. “You're being weird. What's wrong?”

 

“Did I...did I make you uncomfortable earlier?” Kimberly asked, finally raising her gaze to look at Trini. She studied her and looked for a reaction of any kind. Trini was unreadable as always.

 

“What? No. No, you didn't.” Trini shook her head. “Don't even worry about it, Princess.”

 

“Are you sure? I didn't mean to...I mean, I wasn't trying to....”

 

“To what?”

 

Kimberly watched the challenge glint in Trini's eyes, and she gulped. “M-make a move,” she stuttered. Trini stared back at her and just nodded. Kimberly looked deeply, trying to see anything that would give away what Trini was really thinking, but she came up with nothing. “So it didn't freak you out and make you come in here and hide from me?” Then just like that. There it was. Trini's brows scrunched together and her head dropped, her eyes falling to her lap, and Kimberly watched her. She watched Trini thinking hard about something and twisting her fingers in her lap. “...if you need to say something to me, you can say it,” Kimberly said softly. “I won't be mad or anything.”

 

Trini stayed quiet a few moments longer before looking up. Her eyebrows were still knitted together, a look of confusion on her face, and she opened her mouth. Nothing came out at first. It was just Trini's mouth, her beautiful pouty lips, open with nothing to say. Kimberly was about to speak up again when Trini got her words out. “Why not?”

 

“Why not, what?” Kimberly asked, confused.

 

“Why not...make a move on me? Am I not...would you not...on me?”

 

Kimberly was taken by surprise, and her wide eyes showed it. She stuttered out a reply, sounds without making actual words, then paused to lick her lips and try again. “I wouldn't say that.”

 

“So...you could've been? Making a move?” Trini apparently found her hands very interesting as she got out what she wanted to say.

 

“I...could have...” Kimberly admitted. Her head was racing with thoughts. Did Trini _want_ her to make a move? Was it purely for the sake of her ego? _Could_ she make a move? What would that do to their roommate situation? To their friend situation? What would that mean for- Okay. Trini's hand was on top of Kimberly's on the bed. Trini still wasn't looking at Kimberly, but it was definitely her hand on top of Kimberly's. (Who else's hand would it be, idiot?) Her hand was _squeezing_ Kimberly's. What did that mean?! God, Kimberly needed a translation guide for Trini alone.

 

“Are you going into bi-panic mode?” Trini teased. Kimberly looked at her and Trini was finally glancing up, through her lashes, and damn was she beautiful.

 

“Uh huh...lil bit,” Kimberly squeaked.

 

“Does this...help or make it worse?” Trini asked as she slid her hand up Kimberly's arm and shoulder to cup her cheek. Kimberly gulped harder.

 

“Both?”

 

“Kimberly.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did you want to make a move?”

 

“Mhm,” she let out in a strangled sound.

 

“I...wanted it, too,” Trini admitted. She stroked Kimberly's cheek and watched her hand move across the skin like she was in a reverie.

 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Kimberly whispered.

 

–

 

Trini chuckled at Kimberly and bit her lip. She didn't know how she had come up with the nerve to push the conversation to where it was, but she was glad she did. It felt amazing to know that Kimberly wanted something just as she herself did. What it was Kimberly wanted, Trini wasn't clear on yet. They hadn't gotten that far. But at least they both knew that the other wanted _something_. And that was everything. Trini continued to enjoy the feel of Kimberly's cheek in her hand, and she struggled with making the next move. She wanted it, and she thought Kimberly did too, but there was still that nagging fear that she would get pushed away. It was a horrible feeling trying to kiss an unwilling participant, and not something Trini tried to do. But she didn't miss how Kimberly's eyes fell, got stuck, on Trini's lips. She watched Kimberly's pink tongue dart out and lick them, and Trini couldn't hold herself back anymore. She had wanted it for far too long, and it felt like it was right there waiting for her. So she jumped.

 

She leaned in and tilted her head up and connected her lips to Kimberly's. Right away she knew she was meant to kiss those lips. She felt Kimberly sigh against her, and Trini started to move her lips against Kimberly's. She kissed her slowly, lightly, and after a few beats she pulled away and looked into Kimberly's eyes. They were dark, darker than normal, and clouded over. Trini wanted to ask if anyone was home, but she refrained. Instead she offered Kimberly a small smile and withdrew her hand from Kimberly's cheek.

 

“I-” Trini started, but Kimberly had her face in both hands and dove in for another kiss. That kiss was harder, rougher than the first. Trini moaned into it and kissed back, trying to meet the passion that Kimberly was showing. Their lips parted, and tongues met, and Kimberly tried to pull Trini closer. Their angles were awkward, and in no time Kimberly had Trini in her lap. Both were happy with that. Trini let her knees fall against the mattress on either side of Kimberly's hips, and she wrapped both arms around Kimberly's neck. Her hands moved up through Kimberly's short hair and massaged her scalp, and Kimberly was the one to moan that time. Their kiss was intense and full of lips mashing, teeth clashing, and tongues learning each others taste.

 

Trini couldn't help herself when she rocked her hips into Kimberly's, and they both groaned from the feel of it all. They parted with hot, hard breath co-mingling in their mouths, their open lips just inches from one another.

 

“I've wanted you from the second I saw your picture,” Kimberly admitted roughly.

 

“You're so hot you made me choke on my popcorn when I saw yours,” Trini said. She slowly grinned, and then Kimberly grinned, and then they dissolved into giggles. Trini rested her forehead to Kimberly's. “I've spent every day wanting you.”

 

“I've spent every day fantasizing about you,” Kimberly replied. She leaned down and started trailing kisses along Trini's neck. Trini stretched it out for her and closed her eyes, letting out a hum.

 

“What kinda fantasies?”

 

“The G-rated kind,” Kim said, kissing the slope of her neck. “The X-rated kind,” she added, kissing the edge of Trini's shoulder that was exposed from her shirt.

 

“Mmm, tell me about the X-rated kind,” Trini said, her hips bucking into Kimberly again.

 

“I could just show you...”

 

“You haven't even bought me dinner yet, Hart.”

 

“No...but...I can tell you want it.” Kimberly grinned into her neck and licked a stripe up her throat. Trini moaned at that. She couldn't help herself.

 

“M-maybe we should cool off and t-talk,” Trini suggested.

 

“Cold shower together? Good i-”

 

Trini shut her up with a kiss. It was slow and deep, and they fell back on the bed with Trini on top. Kimberly's hands started to creep up the back of Trini's shirt, and Trini grabbed them and held them up in the air. She pulled from the kiss and looked down at Kimberly. Kimberly smiled slyly.

 

“You are very beautiful, and a great kisser,” Trini said. “But I'm not having sex with you right now.”

 

“You could be.”

 

“I won't be.”

 

“Eventually?” Kimberly asked.

 

“Oh, definitely eventually.”

 

“And it'll help if I take you out for dinner first?”

 

“One hundred percent.”

 

“Then will you go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?” Kimberly asked sweetly.

 

“Are you asking me that just to get in my pants?”

 

“No,” Kimberly said, her eyes showing sincerity. “I'm asking because I'm crazy about you.”

 

“Well, if that's the case, then yes. I'll go out for dinner with you.” Trini smiled and leaned down to kiss Kimberly's cheek. “And if you go get me a water right now we can go back to making out all day.”

 

“Ooh, all day? With some touching?”

 

“PG touching,” Trini agreed.

 

“What about dry humping?”

 

“What are we, teenagers?” Trini asked. She sat up on Kimberly's hips and looked down at her.

 

“Kinda feels like it,” Kimberly said. She reached up and straightened out Trini's shirt.

 

“We'll see about the dry humping, how's that?”

 

“Works for me!” Kimberly grabbed Trini and flipped her onto her back, then got up. “I'll be right back with your water for my promised kisses.”

 

“They'll be right here waiting for you,” Trini smirked, not moving from her spot.

 

“Dayum,” Kimberly shook her head. “Am I lucky, or what?”

 

“You're pretty damn lucky.”

 

“Truth.” Kimberly tore herself away and out of the bedroom, and Trini watched her go with a sigh. A huge smile was on her lips, and she didn't know that down the hall Kimberly walked with an equally big smile on her lips. Both finally had what they wanted within their reach, and to both it was better than they ever could have imagined.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoyed this (not so) little piece! Let me know what you thought/liked!


End file.
